


meeting & freedom

by third_degree



Series: freedom is relative, we are eternal. [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Enemies, Fairy Tail Guild-Freeform, Jerza-Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rakuen no Tou | Tower of Heaven Arc, Relationship Study, siegrain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third_degree/pseuds/third_degree
Summary: “There is no freedom in this world.”Freedom is far too relative; she may be away from the tower but that doesn’t mean she is free.-...Erza finds that even without chains on her wrists, there are boys with scarlet tattoos who keep her shackled to the past.(Part four of my freedom series- can be read stand alone)
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet
Series: freedom is relative, we are eternal. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484444
Kudos: 11





	meeting & freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the meeting with Siegrain has finally come forth. This chapter will be a bit different than the rest; I am now adding in Jellal's perspective as well as a dash of Makarov. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Humans have a remarkable capability to hide their truths behind a multitude of deceitful smiles and kind words.

People cover bloodstained hands with crisp and clean white gloves. They conceal disfigurements and scars with long-sleeved shirts, bandages, and massive plates of armor. Humans burrow their secrets in between the crevices of their heart and ribs, and they harbor these secrets with a tight security guard on the lookout for whatever wishes to undo their hard work.

Erza Scarlet is no exception to this fact. The sword-wielding mage holds her secrets behind cold armor, protected by deadly weapons, reinforced with a terrifying reputation, and camouflaged with a kind smile and caring demeanor. For the cryptic tales of the bloodstained cells (-or enslaved mages, Zeref worshipping cult members, starving children, and _a tower that pretend to reach the heavens but only drags you to hell_ ) must be kept hidden from the world of the light.

These appalling and wretched stories cannot be shared; the lives of dozens rest upon it’s continued secrecy. The damage of someone opening up the pandora’s box that was her past would be catastrophic, and isn’t that just perfect? Poetic justice in the most appropriate form.

Erza Scarlet can _never_ receive any support for what she has lived through, no aid from her encouraging guild, no assistance from the Magic Council because to reach out means to unlock the truth, and then their deaths will be on _her_ hands. For every life she saves on a job, there’s another wasting away because she can’t do anything.

She tries to do good in the world but is still the bystander to pure evil in the making. Incapable of telling the truth without spilling her secrets. Unable to hate her enemy but cannot love him either. Powerless when it comes to her freedom, because even miles away from that tower her every action, every thought, every feeling, is held captive by a conniving and enigmatic lair with dark blue hair and scarlet tattoo.

Even though she is trapped in the past, the world still continues to change, and time passes by while she endures nightmares- and time _never_ stops. It doesn’t give her a chance to catch her breath when she’s been beaten up by grown adults. It does not slow down when she ponders her existence and morality.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock-_

The world keeps spinning, time continues passing, magic power expanding, façades growing- and even though Erza Scarlet’s mind is imprisoned in her past, and her memories are laced with _so_ much blood, hypnotic whispers of a malevolent liar she once called a best friend ( _lover-partner-soulmate- is there even a title for the bond between them?_ ) that she chokes on seawater that she long ago threw up. Even with all of this, time moves forward as her reputation grows with each dark guild she takes down, and every young child she saves.

Erza is just shy of sixteen, and her name is spreading across Fiore like wildfire, the acclaimed fairy queen Titania, the youngest Fairy Tail mage to complete the S-Class Trials at only fifteen.

The sword-wielding, red-haired beauty with the coldest of eyes, (don’t look too closely into those dark pools, they will show you what real nightmares are made of.) heavens forgive you if you encounter her on the battlefield for she fights her inner demons in the form of her enemies. She is just a child, but that fact is irrelevant when she has weapons surrounding her and is coated in impenetrable armor. She is beautiful and deadly, like a blooming oleander flower, blessed with such a stunning color, but with one touch, all hopes of survival are lost.

The young mage has gotten good at ignoring these rumors, for these stories floating around the magic community, are just speculations and assumptions. They know not of the orphan growing up in Rosemary Village or that the hair they praise has mixed in with innocent blood, and she couldn’t tell the difference between the colors. These gossiping citizens have no idea about the years she spent on the ground while grown adults beat her frail body.

No one knows about the betrayal their _queen_ has made or how _repulsive_ her very existence is.

It is far to easy to tune out these opinions when she knows how selfish and weak she truly is. So she ignores the stares and whispers that follow her as she travels through faraway towns, keeps her head held high and sight set forward when grown adults point to her maturing body and speak in hushed tones about her bloody battle stories.

‘ _Let them believe what they wish, for they will never know the truth_.’ Her newly formed life motto as the nameless orphan girl is left in the ashes while Titania takes center stage. Her past self _burnt_ in her village, _broken_ in a tower, and _baptized_ in an ocean of tears, Erza Scarlet was _reborn_ and pretends she’s always been this way.

* * *

The bond between Erza and Makarov is peculiar; their relationship built on the memory of a dead man and the idea that respect is earned, not freely given. When the young knight first joined the enthusiastic and lively guild, she would not allow herself to connect with the members, let alone the charitable and kindhearted master.

Makarov understood this fact. He had seen this in each of his new children time and time again, souls both young and old, shattered and beaten by the world struggling to find any bit of peace, any sort of light in the dark and depressing world they lived in. The Fairy Tail guild was built for these people, a home created by a young girl with a harsh past but filled with dreams of family and adventure, a place where wondering hearts could lay there heads to rest and find eternal peace with likeminded individuals. 

It is for this reason that Makarov does not push Erza to speak about her past, even though he wishes he could. To know about what happened to Rob, the man he grew up with and fought beside, and in those moments, when the questions are on the tip of his tongue begging to be spoken, to learn the truth of where Rob went and what took him down-

He sees her eyes.

He looks into the dark pools that are no longer hidden behind an eye patch, and he sees _nothing_ , and yet that’s all he needs to know. 

It’s not pure nothingness, there is no endless abyss nor black hole, no, Makarov looks into her eyes and sees nothing, the type of empty space that comes from throwing dirty laundry under your bed so you can pretend your room in clean. It’s the darkness that hides away wounds and bloody abrasions, but once you turn the light on, you’ll be forced to acknowledge all the scabbed over injuries and the scarring the follows. He looks deep into the eyes of his new child, a solider this time, and he can see the hollowness that reflects back, and he _knows_. He can see that these empty and vacant eyes are but a curtain, another shield she keeps up to save her from whatever attack coming her way.

Erza’s eyes have seen _something; they_ hold memories, images frozen in time, of wars, and struggles. If he shinned a light into them, they would show everything she wishes to hide, the things she fights to protect. To get the answers from her would mean to force this young girl back into whatever hell she dragged herself out of, once he realizes this, he comes to understand everything.

Rob sent this girl here, which means his friend knew. He knew these eyes, and what pain they carried, Rob directed her to Fairy Tail, a place where a lost soul like hers could find a new light. The questions he wishes to ask mean nothing if they destroy this young girl his dear friend sent his way, so for now, Makarov will bite his tongue and guide this young knight into the shining sun. He shall take her at face value, present her with a family that nurtures and cares, give her a home to fight for, and comrades to live for. Makarov will provide her with the tools to prosper, something to hold onto when the darkness becomes too much, and maybe one day, he shall ask his questions.

But until the day comes that Erza Scarlet can bare her scars proudly and tell her story to the next generation with pride, he will give her the love she lacks, build her up into a young woman who no longer hides behind armor inside her own home. Makarov will raise her with compassion and affection because _she_ is the next generation of Fairy Tail. Years down the line, when his time has passed, and his soul finds peace, Erza will lead their family. Once her own demons are put to rest, she shall protect the guild from their own.

It is the job of a parent to nurture and cultivate their children-

and Makarov has no issues with being Erza Scarlet’s guardian.

* * *

Siegrain Fernandes does _not_ exist, and yet, at the same time, he does.

He is built in the images of Jellal Fernandes. They share everything, from the dark blue hair and scarlet red tattoo falling across their right eye. They share the same thoughts and memories, the same body, and the same mind.

Siegrain is but a fragment of Jellal, a thought projection of the once enslaved little boy, a psychic copy of him created to infiltrate the Magic Council. He is nothing but a copy of the original thing, a piece of Jellal’s soul sacrificed to fulfill his dreams. He isn’t his own person, but he is also not Jellal. He isn’t the child slowly growing into an adult whose past is filled with harsh beatings and slave labor; he isn’t the boy Zeref spoke to and granted with tremendous magical power.

No matter how much Jellal Fernandes grows or changes, his past is still tied to him, little bits of his old personality still play a role in his daily life. But Siegrain, he is the projection of the older Jellal, he was never held prisoner, he is created and sent into the world with a goal, no trauma or madness keeps him chained to harsh memories. He has and will always be _free_. 

The differences between the two halves of the same man are minuscule in the grand scheme of things, but there is one change, a piece of his life and mind that Jellal will never understand, and it comes in the form of a red-haired beauty that he named _Scarlet_. Since Siegrain is was created from Jellal, he holds his counterparts’ thoughts, the never-ending, back and forth hatred and devotion to _their_ Erza. It’s almost laughable how blissfully unaware she is of the power she holds over them.

For Jellal, Erza is his childhood love. She is the girl he named and cared for- his best friend, soulmate, other half. Erza was his light; in the midst of never-ending agony, she was bright, giving him hope to continue forward and stay alive with every smile she gave. Erza was a flower that had yet to bloom, dark red petals that he had never seen before, an uncharted territory, a girl who invoked feelings inside his small body that he had never felt before, she alleviated his nightmares. She replaced them with dreams and goals of a life he wished to have.

He would soon call the feeling she brought him _love_ and would name her Scarlet.

Of course, life so rarely follows the path we expect, the future Jellal envisioned for him and Erza fell apart. Zeref would come and show him what real freedom was, giving the young boy a new outlook on life and a new set of goals, and Erza, she would reject the truth. Blinded by her _ignorance_ and her _transient freedom_ , she would refuse to stay by his side, breaking his already fragile heart and abandon _him_ for a world that would never love her. The fairytale he planned for them would fall apart. They would no longer play the happy couple and instead become enemies on the battlefield.

Jellal and Erza’s story was that of children. Their time spent together was only their childhood; they parted ways while both being so young, _so_ naïve, immature adolescent memories are all they have of each other now. Maybe if they were to go back in time with what they knew now, things could have changed –

(or **maybe** : things would have played out exactly the same, could either of them ever set aside their prideful senses of justice? Could the two star-crossed lovers who confuse _love with hate and hate with love_ ever stop the madness they bring forth with every step? Probably not.)

-but their story was crafted in cold cells, with shaky and scarred palms. With only fragile bodies and open hearts, their vow was made by an unnamed girl and a tattooed boy.

For Siegrain, this is not the case. He is created free, and with purpose, he has a life to live and a reputation to uphold, he is _not_ Jellal Fernandes and will never be. He does not fall in love with the unnamed girl in the tower, but instead the bloody knight **_Erza_ _Scarlet_** , who fights with grace and spits his counterparts name with venom. Jellal may have gotten their past, the soft-spoken version of Titania before she was crowned and placed on a pedestal, but he gets her _now_. 

Siegrain walks among the reborn version of their red-haired lover; he gets the bloody battle stories and fearful whispers. Watching the weak girl from Jellal’s memories be ranked among the strongest in the kingdom, the unrestricted and liberated version of Erza as she falls into her role in this story, growing into the knight his other half will one day have to sacrifice.

Jellal and Siegrain are the same. They share the same thoughts, same face, same soul, they share the same everlasting devotion for her, and the same endless loathing for her actions. They are two parts on one whole, both equally driven to insanity by the love and hate they are eternally chained by.

But, Jellal gets the _past_ , and Siegrain gets the _present_ \- and even when he is one day reconnected with his other half, when his fragmented soul mends with Jellal’s nearly complete one, this fact shall stay the same.

One day, inside a tower in the heart of the ocean, Sergrain will merge with Jellal, and Erza Scarlet’s body shall break down to carry the soul of Zeref, she shall be reborn to hold the god who shall grant them both liberation from this deadly and vile world. It is then, when all the versions of the two slave children reconnect that they will all finally be free, and _maybe_ then, the story can reach its happy ending.

* * *

Era is a large town, filled with all sorts of merchants and up-and-coming corporations, the town itself is nothing too special, brick roads and chatting pedestrians, all the necessities of a popular area to live and work in. The only thing that makes Era important is the Magic Council headquarters, the enormous building that holds the most important members of the magic community. A place most Fairy Tail wizards dread having to travel to, perhaps other guilds wouldn’t have such a reluctance to visit the Council. Still, with Fairy Tail, it can only mean bad news.

Erza does not want to be making the trip all the way to Era, she would much rather be out on a job, or polishing her armor, or stuffing her face with her favorite cake, really anything would be better than this. But, it cannot be avoided, between Laxus’s newfound abhorrence to help the guild, Mystogan's unwillingness to show his face, and Mira’s decision to step down from S-Class after Lisanna’s death she has been pushed to take place as the guilds representation to the rest of the magic community.

While master Makarov would usually be the one to handle all of the guilds paperwork (property damages reports), he has still been trying to give the guild a good look, and hopefully get the Council off his back. So she reluctantly heads to the headquarters to meet with him and learn how to handle all of the politics that come with running a guild.

She meets with Makarov and walks with him down the long hallways as he mumbles to himself about the paperwork and how many jewels he’s going to lose this time due to his “brats.” The walk to meet with Council doesn’t take too long until a cloaked man turns the corner and calls out to Makarov.

“Ah, Makarov, you’ve finally arrived.” He pulls his cloak down, showing a tan man with dark sunglasses.

Makarov immediately stands up straight as he turns to look at the council member who probably already has some issue with their guild. “Master Leiji, how nice to see you again.” Makarov motions to Erza as he speaks again. “This is Erza Scarlet.”

“Oh? The girl to complete your trails at only fifteen?” Leiji asks as he looks her up and down quickly.

“Yes, sir, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Erza bows as she speaks. It’s a lie, of course, she has never been fond of bureaucracy. Maybe it stems from her distrust for the Council. A group that likes to pride itself on upholding the law and protecting the innocent but never taking action themselves, leaving all the dirty work to the guilds, and punishing them for not doing it how they wanted it. It could be because they are aware of the wickedness that runs in the community, all the dark guild and cults, but they never do a damn thing, not that any of it matters, she shall play her role of the noble mage and act accordingly.

“Such a young girl with such tremendous power, much like our Siegrain- oh there he is-” Leiji stops midsentence as a smaller clocked frame walks down the hall, calling him over. “Siegrain, come here for a moment.”

“Master Siegrain, nice to see you again, this is the girl we were speaking-” Makarov begins speaking to the newcomer. The rest of his words fall on deaf ears for Erza as the man removes his cloak, revealing dark blue hair that she would recognize _anywhere_ , how could she not? When the same color is branded on her arm, a reminder of a color she once sought comfort in.

She blinks, maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her, there is no way that _he_ would be here. She forces her eyes to look up, his face no longer covered, and she sees _it_. There is no way of mistaking that mark, the intricate red tattoo resting above and below his right eye, it contracts so perfectly against his pale skin. She knows _that_ tattoo, it one that she used to trace across his face when she couldn’t sleep, and now it’s a mark that haunts her nightmares. This cannot be real. This has to be a nightmare. Maybe she fell asleep on the train. This is an illusion, Jellal cannot be standing in front of her at the Magic Council Headquarters, no, _no_ , _no_ , _no_ -

His green eyes meet her dark ones, they are piercing and sharp, as if he is looking into her very soul, like they can see every single dirty little secret she has and is watching them like a movie. This is real. He is in front of her. How? Why? There are so many questions running through her head at Mach 20- and is she shaking? She can’t tell if her body is stuck, unable to move or if she’s shaking like a leaf in a storm. Is she about to throw up? All she has our questions-

All her thoughts disappear as fast as they came. Emotions and memories overtake her mind. Everything she has fought to keep locked away, all the things she wishes she could forget. All of the revolting and miserable memories come forth, **_EVERY SINGLE ONE_** , all the dried blood on dirt coated floors, the sound of popping when he made a guard explode, missing children, the stench of rotting corpses, saltwater in her throat.

All the things that keep her up at night, the reason she is alone, why she has to wear armor, the reason that it is like this is right in front of her. All of her pushed down, and hidden emotions rise to the surface, and they come with a _**vengeance**_.

_“Erza… There is no freedom in this world…”_

**MAKE HIM CHOKE ON HIS WORDS.**

**_“_ ** _True freedom is right here with me…”_

**MAKE HIM PAY.**

Rage is boiling inside her, ready to explode and put an end to this nightmare. There is no time to think about where she is, the consequences of attacking a so-called “council member.” This is _war_ , and Jellal is her enemy, he must be taken out.

“-must be Miss Scarlet.” His hand is out in front of her (stained with the blood of who knows how many by now, hands that keep her family enslaved.) and before she can even acknowledge what he has been saying, she has already reequipped her katana into her hand and is lunging at him.

“Jellal! I’ll end your miserable life _right here!_ ” Her voice is laced with so much malice, toxicity dripping off of every word that you wouldn’t be surprised if each syllable burnt her tongue. She is yelling with rage, for every night she has had to stop herself from screaming as she’s woken up from a nightmare, so much fury that one could expect the demons of Zeref to arise from the depths of hell and destroy the city purely from her pain.

She is throwing herself at him before anyone can even register what has happened. All of her battle training and proper footwork is forgotten in the face of Jellal, all she can think about is him, on the ground and bleeding out as she forces him to face what he has done, all the destruction and damage. Make him acknowledge that all of his sacrifices were for nothing, to show him his crimes and make him pay.

If you had been in the second floor, left hallway, of the Ishgar Magic Council in the year of X782, you would have been met with a frightening sight. A young girl with red hair that matched the color of fresh blood, wielding a large sword as she dives at a dark blue-haired male who jumps back, a slight frown on his face but showing no sign of confusion for this situation. You would have heard the yelling coming from the bystanders who made attempts to restrain the young girl and protect the boy. If you were there, then maybe you would have seen what the others in the area _did_ _not_.

Perhaps you would have seen the way the red head’s arms shook as she moved, you could have noticed the tears filling up her left eye, the ones that did not fall but clouded her vision. If you had looked carefully at the man with the tattoo, you might have seen that his frown twisted up at the ends of his lips as he fought off a smirk, or the fire in his eyes as if he was watching the most beautiful thing in the world, childlike glee and amusement radiating off of him. If you had been there since the beginning, you could have noticed the way he spoke her last name, _scarlet_ , as if it was nectar from the gods themselves, how it rolled off his tongue so flawlessly as if it was created so _he_ could say it.

If you had watched this go down, and looked in between the lines, the screaming and shaking and pain- you could have witnessed the way their eyes met, the emotions so strong between the two of them that you could have assumed that they had known each other’s eyes since the beginning of time. That perhaps centuries before all of this, they had once been lovers, creating each star and every constellation in the images of one another. You could have watched as she tried to drive a blade towards his heart, and his eyes lit up as if it were some warped romantic gesture, just as her eyes shined with distress as the blade got closer to his skin.

Maybe, _just_ maybe, if you had watched carefully from the sidelines as this all happened, you would have come to understand how twisted and backwards this whole situation was. The difference between love and hate, pain and pleasure, fear and assurance, good and evil, red and blue, how they all blended together in a sick limbo and played out like a perfectly orchestrated play, only lasting a brief minute, but every passing second was holding a millennium’s worth of information.

But you _weren’t_ there, you could not have seen the truth, and neither did the bystanders of the affair. No one could point out the small but essential details that followed their meeting. So instead, Makarov uses his magic to grow his hand larger, and grabs Erza Scalet by the waist, holding her back from Siegrain as Leiji looks him over with concern.

Erza struggles against her masters hold, trying to slip away from him as her entire body shakes, whether from fear or adrenaline is anyone’s guess. Labored and harsh breaths falling past her lips as she yells out. “What did you do?! What did you do to them- **LET ME GO!** ” Her voice has an almost animalistic undertone while raising its pitch as she fights to get over to him.

“That’s enough Erza!” Makarov declares to her. He found himself worried about her, she had never shown even a sliver of this much emotion in the years he had known her, he had a feeling that this “Jellal” person had to do with whatever she was involved with prior to her arrival to Fairy Tail, but she had still put herself into a dangerous situation and had to deal with her actions before he spoke with her privately about what he had supposedly done to her. 

“You don’t get it master! He’s evil, he’s a danger to everyone here-” Her response was cut off as Leiji spoke out, pointing a finger at her.

“That’s enough Miss Scarlet! Attacking a member of the Council is a criminal offense, you don’t want to add slander on to your charges. We need guards!” He yelled out while looking across the hallways. Immediately three armed anthropomorphous looking frogs came running over.

Siegrain turned to look at Erza, his face clear of any anger, instead staring at her with a sickening look of _sympathy_ and _understanding_. “There’s no need for that. This is all a big miss understanding. I assume Miss Scarlet is mistaking me for my twin, Jellal. The fault does not lie with her; I do apologize if I brought up _harsh_ memories for you.” He bowed to the still restrained Erza.

“But Master Siegrain she attacked-” Leiji tried to speak before the tattooed man spoke again.

“Truly its fine Master Leiji, my brother has a rather dark past and hurt many people, her actions are completely justified, I’m sure she is of no harm to me.” He gave her a charming smile before continuing. “I believe it would be best if the two of us spoke alone; it’s a very sensitive matter. I doubt either of us would like to have an _audience_ when rehashing the past.”

Jellal’s eyes ( _Siegrain? Twin brother? What type of bullshit is he on about._ ) stared deep into her own, as if daring her to rebut his statement, she casts her eyes down to the floor, balling her fists before exqupping her kanana from the floor back into her dimensional space.

She grits her teeth before speaking up. “Of course, I apologize, Master Siegrain, this seems to be a _huge_ misunderstanding.” It takes all of her will power to not scream at the absurdity he is spitting out of his lying mouth, but she has to act cautiously, if Jellal has infiltrated the Council then he could get her a life sentence, and then everything will fall apart. As much as she hates it, she must play her part.

Makarov hesitantly let’s go of her, giving her a look of concern, a silent question of if she actually wants to do this. She nods her head at him timidly, she is unsure about this whole thing, but here he is in front of her, and right now, she _cannot_ allow her emotions to control her, she has to use this opportunity to finally finish what was started so many years ago.

“Watch yourself, Fairy Tail. You won’t get another chance.” Leiji spits out before huffing loudly, giving Erza one more look over, disgust and anger apparent in his eyes.

Siegrain motions Erza in another direction as he heads down the opposite hallway, she follows him from a distance, keeping her eyes set forward and jaw locked.

What is soon to follow in a small office down the hall is the next chapter of the story of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet, the tragic tale of two enslaved children who grew into two of the most powerful players in all of Fiore. Both of them walk down the long hall with the belief that all of this shall end today, oh how _wrong_ they are.

Jellal and Erza lie as easily as they breathe, it’s a trait they learned together so many years ago, and Siegrain, he is just an extension to that. Created with the same characteristics that the two of them have running through their poisonous bloodstream. 

You see, humans have a remarkable capability to hide their truths behind a multitude of deceitful smiles and kind words-

And Jellal and Erza are no exceptions to this fact.

_Tbc._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy kiddos, this was a long one.
> 
> I have decided to split this into two parts, so the next update will have the conversation between Siegrain and Erza, a few more encounters between the two, as well as Erza getting arrested because I absolutely love the tension on that episode. And then we are off to the tower of heaven arc, while I will be throwing in my own pre-cannon scenes along the way we will mainly be getting into the central storyline. 
> 
> So a bit of fun information, most of Siegrain's storyline in my work comes from my personal headcanons, Fairy Tail brushes over thought projection magic, and never really gave much of a detailed explanation for how they work. So here's where my idea comes in: Siegrain shares Jellal's mind and memory, but, since he has to act as a council member, he takes on an individual personality separate from Jellal.
> 
> Another headcanon is that Jellal is adamant about killing Erza because he loves her, we already know Erza is extremely important to him 
> 
> (i.e., he loses his memory but only remembers Erza's name.) a big part of Jellal's mental break in the tower was caused by Erza losing her eye. So with this in mind, even though he is being manipulated Ultear, he still holds Erza in high regard, but, since she is a danger to his plans and practically rejected him,  
> (remember Jellal said, "You and I will rule this tower.) his love is twisted and manifests into his desire to sacrifice her.
> 
> I mean using her body to resurrect Zeref is kind of a big thing, that doesn't seem like something he wants to do just to be cruel, but also because she is of high importance to him. 
> 
> That's it, lmao. I have millions of headcanons for Jerza at this point and just need something to do with them. 
> 
> I do apologize for how long it has taken me to update. Life's been a bitch lately. I had moved across the country, and then Covid-19 hit, and sadly I suffer from chronic illness, and my health was heavily compromised. Hopefully, things will start looking up soon.


End file.
